Canis and Lupis
|enemies = |likes = Flying, Prince Manchas, helping others, Gaspard's heroism, happy endings, the color green and purple, joking around|dislikes = Bud and Lou, breaking their wings, Luther's spells, Prince John's greediness|powers = Flight Powerful magic|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues to live happily in the Animal Kingdom with Prince Manchas and the servants}}'''Canis and Lupis '''are the flying wolf pets of Prince Manchas and supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise Background When Prince Manchas was born, two pieces of the First Evening Star, flew down to the Animal Castle. As it was entering the castle, the star transformed into two grey wolves. Queen Manchas greeted the wolves by tickling them. They sneezed and out came two bat wings. Amazed by what he saw, a baby Manchas told his father what he wanted to name the wolves by pointing his parents to a book on wolves. Once they opened the book, they saw that the biological name for a wolf is Canis Lupus. Because there are two wolves, the King and Queen decided to name the wolves, Canis and Lupis. As Prince Manchas aged, so did the wolf hybrids. They were responsible of keeping their master safe and making sure he made the right choices. Canis and Lupis' first goal was to help Manchas on his journey to become the mighty king of the Animal Kingdom. During Manchas' lectures and teaching, Canis and Lupis would come to their young master's aid when his father, angered him. Canis, Lupis and Prince Manchas' servants were the young prince's only friends when he was on his journey to become king. The hybrids' plan to help Prince Manchas become king was successful however before the coronation party could resume, Luther showed up at the party as an uninvited guest. Deeply offended of not being invited to the party, the Bat King attacked everybody by blasting everybody and everything with his magical staff. The Bat King even blasted the King and Queen with his sickly green magic and had them killed. Manchas was briefly scared at the sight of the remains of his parents. He tried to crawl away but Canis and Lupis stopped him and convinced him to rise to power and defeat the Bat King. Hearing those words inspired Prince Manchas to grab his staff and rise to power. He then banished Luther back to the Evil Kingdom and assumed his role as the king of the Animal Kingdom with Canis, Lupis and his servants by his side. Personality Canis and Lupis share different personalities but they are shown to be very close to each other that they nearly know everything about each other. Next to Benny and Sully, Rob and Diego, Canis and Lupis thinks of their master as their younger brother or son. As a baby, Canis and Lupis were responsible with watching over Manchas. As a teenager, they're responsible of keeping Manchas safe from the Evil King and his spells. They don't treat Manchas as a child when he can obviously take care of himself. Canis is the Lupis' older and taller brother who takes his job as a servant, very seriously. Even though, Lupis is happy nearly all the time, Canis does have a fun side, he tries not to get distracted while he's working or protecting the Animal Kingdom. He tends to follow the Animal traditions when Manchas was training to become king. Once Manchas would be crowned as king, Canis hoped that his master would keep the traditions, the same. Stubborn and persistent, Canis tried to persuade his master in keeping the traditions, the same. Canis' motives stayed like that until after the King and Queen's untimely murder. Canis knew that if he didn't let Manchas make his own choices, he might've end up dead like his father. In the cartoon series, Canis respects Manchas' new traditions and is nothing but interested with the young king's ideas. Although, he and Lupis are loyal to Manchas, the wolf hybrids pose as loyal assistants to Gaspard when he's protecting Prince Manchas from the Evil King. Lupis is Canis' younger brother who chooses to live optimistically and encourages his family and friends to live happily and peacefully. While posing as a ferocious pet, Lupis is truly seen as a pacifistic predator and doesn't like it when someone suggests that an intense argument should end in violence. Lupis tries to ease a person out of their barbaric and feral state before using violent weaponry. If the person chooses to use violence, Lupis will abandon his pacifistic and gentle nature for a protective and fearless one. Although he is fearless and protective, Lupis is constantly worrying about what will happen, if he, Canis and the gang doesn't make it back home before Evil King Matthew does. In dangerous situations, Lupis usually hyperventilates, only for Canis to tell him to take deep breaths. Physical appearance Canis and Lupis are big, muscular grey wolves with two bat wings. They way that their different from each other is that Canis had blue eyes and Lupis has green eyes. Abilities * '''Flight: '''Canis and Lupis' signature ability is fly because of the star magic giving them bat-like wings. With the wings being extremely durable, they can be used to shield off Evil King Matthew's dangerous magic, bullets, fire and even blunt force. Weaknesses * '''Wingless: '''Whether their wings are cracked, chipped or completely gone, they obviously can't fly or shield themselves from powerful weaponry. Fortunately, Canis and Lupis are faster healers and their wings can grow back in exactly 24 hours. Appearances Robin Hood Canis and Lupis appear in the film as supporting characters. Along with the main characters, they plan to drive Prince John out of Nottingham, so his older brother, King Richard I can rule Nottingham, once again. Unfortunately, that led Robin Hood and the gang to get taken as prisoner and to be executed the next day. Canis and Lupis were locked up along with their master. Luckily, thanks to the Wooten Gang, they freed Robin Hood and successfully defeated Prince John and restored peace back to Nottingham. For saving his life, King Richard allowed Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood for keep his subjects safe during his wicked brother's reign. Canis and Lupis wave goodbye to Robin Hood and Maid Marian as they travel to France with Gaspard, Little John and Brodi as their drivers. The Black Lion Canis and Lupis appear in the cartoon series as supporting characters. Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Characters who fly Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Forest animals Category:Twins and Triplets Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Deuteragonists Category:French characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Character groups Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Shapeshifters